Mutabrid
is a Baku Sky Raider Bakugan in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. His Battle Suits are Fortatron and Clawbruk. Information Description With an alien shaped body frame, Mutabrid stretches outwards to reach enemies at long distances. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge In Evil Arrival, he appeared in the Doom Dimension along with the other Nonets, arguing with the evil Mechtogan, Coredegon, Slycerak, Exostriker, and Mandibor. In Wiseman Cometh, he and the other Nonets were freed from the Doom Dimension by Wiseman. They then fought the Battle Brawlers while Mutabrid was battling Radizen. He helped summon the evil Mechtogan and was later defeated alongside the other Nonets when they lost control of Mechtavius Destroyer. In Mysterious Bond, he, Betadron, and Kodokor fought against Drago and Reptak. They combined into Gliderak, but were ultimately defeated when Drago and Reptak formed into Aeroblitz. In The Prodigal Bakugan, he was seen in ball form with Kodokor and the other Nonets. In Combination Impossible, he was seen in ball form with the rest of the Nonets. In Enemy Allies, he battled the Brawlers along with the other Nonets. He was battling Jaakor and later he helped summon the evil Mechtogan. He was defeated when Mechtavius Destroyer lost the battle. In Gunz Blazing, he was seen in ball form with the other Nonets. In Battle Suit Bash, he along with Betadron and Kodokor fought against the Brawlers but this time with the three Battle Suits Wiseman stole from Brawlers headquarters. He was battling against Jaakor with the Battle Suit Fortatron. In the end Wiseman retreated because Dan wanted the Battle Suits back and was close to achieving that. Mutabrid and the other Darkus Nonets were transported back to Wiseman's headquarters. In Countdown to Doomsday, he battled the Brawlers along with the other Nonets. He used the Battle Suit Clawbruk. He later fused into Gliderak and battled Aeroblitz. He then helped summon the evil Mechtogan and was later transported back to Wiseman's headquarters along with the other Nonets when Mechtavius Destroyer defeated Dragonoid Destroyer. In The Eve of Extermination, he battled the Brawlers along with the other Nonets and helped summon the evil Mechtogan. He was defeated when Mechtavius Destroyer lost the battle. In Evil vs. Evil, Mutabrid tried to combine with Betadron and Kodokor, but was attacked by Mechtavius Destroyer. Before he could turn back into ball form, Mechtavius Destroyer killed him and absorbed all of his energy. In Doom Dimension Throwdown ''and Blast From the Past,'' he appeared in flashbacks showing his death. ; Ability Cards *'Imprison' *'Sneaking Aggressor' *'Death Stall' Physical Game The Aquos version has 930 Gs, the Haos version has 940 Gs, the Pyrus version has 960 Gs, the Subterra version has 830 Gs, and the Ventus version has 920 Gs. Mutabrid's ball form in the game is missing numerous pieces from his anime version. His feet are not double-jointed and his "wings" are missing hands, similar to Kodokor's wings. Trivia first before the actual ability.]] *Mutabrid's body in Bakugan form has some similarities to that of Glotronoid. *In ball form, Mutabrid appears to have an extra head on top of his two eyes, which suggests he may have had a hidden face in Bakugan form. *One of his abilities, Imprison, shares the name with a psychic type move from Pokémon. **Also, this move was longer in the original version, where he waves his hands first, which is some sort of confusion, before the actual ability. *When he was killed by Mechtavius Destroyer, he died in a similar fashion as Nova Lion, with his body vanishing and he sparkled briefly. This could mean if a Bakugan does not return to ball form after suffering heavy damage, they could perish. de: Category:Bakugan Category:Baku Sky Raiders Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Villains Category:Nonet Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:BakuNano compatible Bakugan Category:Connecting Bakugan Category:Characters Category:Deceased Bakugan